Toroidal core chokes with windings arranged on a toroidal core are commonly known. With regard to toroidal core chokes having a plurality of windings, there is in this case the fundamental problem of separating the individual windings from one another electrically.
An approach is to insulate the wires of individual windings electrically. However, this is relatively costly and leads to an increase in the space requirement.
European patent publication EP 1797572 B1 discloses a device for electrical isolation, a toroidal core choke and a method for producing a toroidal core choke. The device for electrical isolation described there comprises a middle part and three elastically deformable webs which run outward and can be wound around the middle part and which have a rigid insulating region in each case at their end facing away from the middle part. By the middle part being rotated with respect to the insulating regions, a device is adapted to the inside diameter of different toroidal cores.
In the known device, at least three webs are required for correctly positioning and securing the device. It is therefore unsuitable, in particular, for toroidal core chokes with only two windings, such as are commonly employed particularly when used in line filters.